1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, may relate to an image forming apparatus capable of allowing an easy operation of data while at least a minimum confidentiality is maintained.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, information processing apparatuses are used in network systems. In such an information processing apparatus, the data transmission is performed at ease between devices connected to the network. Consequently, a structure which allows the data and the devices to be shared among a plurality of devices is common in terms of cost and usability.
However, in such a network system connecting a plurality of devices, information security may be vulnerable. As more of the information exchanged between the devices connected to the network becomes confidential, there are growing demands to prevent leakage of the information and illegal use of the devices.
In light of the above, various forms of restrictions need to be imposed on the information exchanged between devices by way of network when using an image forming apparatus, for example, a printer.
It is also necessary to impose restrictions on the use of input commands from an operation unit in the printer or an interface. In such a case where various information is administered while securing confidentiality, in most cases, an administrator or the like who is in charge of the administration of the information sets security policies and operates the information.
However, in spite of increasing the information security, there are many cases where an information processing apparatus which is incapable of supporting the security may have to coexist in the network system.
In light of the above, an image forming apparatus having a structure that allows coexistence of the information processing apparatus that does not support security may be necessary.
It is also necessary for the image forming apparatus to determine what operation to perform on data from such an information processing apparatus.
If the security is significantly enhanced when deciding the operations of the data, usability may, on the contrary, be deteriorated. Therefore, it may be necessary to take the usability into consideration when determining what operation to perform on the data.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application Publication No. 2005-149088, a data processing apparatus and a method of access control setting, an image processing system and method of controlling the image processing system that are capable of restricting access to an electronic document read by an image processing apparatus are proposed.
As described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application Publication No. 2004-289302, it is proposed that a database for user restrictions is provided on the network. An access authority to access different functions of the image forming apparatus is provided to each user of the database. Accordingly, not only are restrictions imposed on the use of devices, but restrictions are also imposed on the use of functions.
However, in the related arts, it may not be possible to perform detail settings such as a guest job and a public job. Thus, the level of convenience is relatively low. Furthermore, in the related arts, it may not be possible to perform detail settings for the access authority for each document.